


The Day of Harry Potter

by VerityGrahams



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Doctor Who References, Episode AU: The Day of the Doctor, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), The Doctor gets Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: What if Harry got some outside help during that fateful night at Godrics Hollow





	The Day of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.
> 
> This is my first every crossover, so please be kind, I am just hoping it works!
> 
> Written for The Golden Snitch Forum
> 
> Event: 1918 - 2018, 100 years.
> 
> Prompt: Nov 11 Armistice signed by the Allies and Germany comes into effect. World War I hostilities end at 11am, "the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month." - Write a Doctor Who Crossover.
> 
> School: Hogwarts
> 
> House: Hufflepuff

 

The Day of Harry Potter

The little town of Godrics Hollow was silent, the house at the end of the street could not be seen, but inside a woman begged for her child's life. A husband with messy black hair lay dead on the stairs. In the nursery at the top of the stairs, a baby cried in it's crib, and the mother refused to step aside. In her heart she knew that all hope was lost, nothing could change their fate now. There was no help coming.

"Stand aside!" said a tall, pale man with a chilling tone.

The mother was a beautiful red-head, and she still refused to move. She constantly begged for her son's life, offering herself up in his place. For some reason, the dark wizard did not want to kill her. In the background, there was whirring sound, not that she noticed. Her body was pressed flat against the crib, she held on tight her head held high, fighting to the very end.

"Please, take me instead! I'll do anything, just not my Harry!" her sobs echoed throughout the cottage, but it didn't seem as though there was anyone to hear them.

The whirring was more noticeable now, especially with its squeaking accompaniment. Somehow, the sound brought hope to the mother, not that she understood why. She remained in front of the crib, her eyes focused on Lord Voldemort, tears streaming down her face. Then she noticed the flashing light, the pulsing view of a blue police box fading into existence, right there in the middle of Harry's bedroom. The door then swung open, and there stood an extraordinary man.

He had a cheeky smile and a twinkle in his brown eyes. He wore a blue suit, with a loose tie, and converse trainers – he did not look like any wizard that Lily had ever seen. He appeared casual, stylish and carefree, and this just didn't seem to fit their current circumstance.

"You're Voldemort? Am I right?" the strange man asked. "Don't bother correcting me." He waved the grand dark wizard off, casually, like he was no threat at all. "I'm not adding that 'Lord' crap! You're just like anyone else, half Muggle, half Magic. Nothing special."

Voldemort seethed, his jaw tightened as he readied himself to face the peculiar man.

"Sorry, does that offend your delusions of grandeur?" he mocked.

Voldemort turned, training his wand on the man before him. "And who are you, a mere Muggle, to even speak to me!"

"I'm The Doctor!" he smirked. "And while I guess being 'none-magical' you might want to call me a Muggle, I am – in so many ways – far more powerful than you. I chew people like you up and spit them, and that's just breakfast!"

It seemed as though the Voldemort was speechless, though the way that the Doctor talked without so much as taking a breath, he did not really have much of a chance.

"I'm surprised you've not heard of me, most evil dictators have, and they quake in their boots at the thought of me showing up!"

"I am cleansing the wizarding world, allowing only the pure to live. I will-"

"-Stop!" he interrupted.

Voldemort was shocked, none had ever dared to speak to him so casually, never mind interrupt him.

"In many years to come, today will be known as 'The Day of Harry Potter', because today is the day that he will defeat you – with a little help from yours truly, that is. I don't think you can blame me for giving him some help, he's only a wee baby, you're a fully trained wizard with a wand – a little too trigger happy if you ask me – but your wand is nothing compared to this!" The Doctor brandished a brightly a silver object. "Yours doesn't have flashing lights, does it!"

"And what can a filthy Muggle like you do to stop me, the greatest wizard that ever lived?"

"Really? You're doing the whole: 'The Greatest Wizard That Ever Lived' schtick, you're not though, are you – Merlin was. He was a lot nicer than you, and he always made me a cuppa tea!" The Doctor strode forward, holding out a hand to the mother.

"No!" she said holding tighter to the crib.

"Lily, you don't know me, but I can promise you Harry will be perfectly fine. You don't have anything to go on, but I'm pretty brilliant." He nodded with a quirky smile.

She took his hand, and he pulled her up, The Doctor took his place firmly between Harry and Voldemort. Within seconds he was waving his 'electronic wand' – as Lily would later call it – over Harry. The child that had once been crying stared at the strange man with trusting eyes, was now far calmer than before.

"See, Harry is going to need some protection," he said, glancing up at Lily. "Just call it a Halloween present. Thing is, it's going to cause you-" he glanced at Voldemort. "-quite a bit of trouble. You can change your mind and forget your quest to kill Harry. Know this, Harry Potter has The Doctors protection! There is no reversing it, not without one of these," he smiled wickedly again at the Dark Lord, brandishing the device again.

"How dare you speak to me, filthy, disgusting Muggle!" Voldemort hissed.

"I have dealt with some bad guys in my time. But you really take the bloody biscuit – I suppose the Daleks have you beat – he's just an innocent baby, eighteen months old! What do you think he's gonna do? Oh yeah, the prophecy, you see the thing about a prophecy is that you might want to listen to the whole bloody thing before you go around killing innocent children - just a thought! For all you know this might just be you – oh, I dunno – fulfilling the prophecy?"

It was then that the Voldemort decided to take action, The Doctor would have to die too. It was with little warning that he spoke those fateful words, the Killing Curse hit the Doctor squarely in the back. It was then that The Doctors body began to radiate and glow, then fire like substance erupted from his being. Lily stood transfixed, as she watched for some time the obliteration of The Doctor, it did not look like a killing curse, but surely the man was now dead, whatever it was. He now lay on the ground, and there was no longer anyone to protect Harry. Voldemort without even pausing lowered his wand to the small child, and uncaring about the supposed protection the strange man had apparently provided, he cast the killing the curse.

"Aveda Kedevra," he bellowed, his voice filled with hate and malice.

Lily watched as the curse hit Harry and then rebounded. The curse hit Voldemort squarely in the chest, and she knew that The Doctor had saved Harry's life in some way. Voldemort's body was obliterated, and Lily still filled with shock and awe watched as the spirit of the dark wizard fleed.

Immediately she ran across to Harry's crib and pulled him into her arms. On his head was a lightning bolt scar and there in front of her lay an entirely different man, a wholly different Doctor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and kudos


End file.
